User talk:Digifiend/Archive:2013
Wiki Chat Can you go to the wiki chat for a second, just need an opinion on something and that would be the fastest option.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 02:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) My heart is pumping at the speed of Sonic running You really didn't need to use swear words like you did on Brightify's talk page. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 03:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Hell is not a swear word. Catali2016 I'm concerned about User:Catali2016, they have made some articles with logos from others which are still running, even though no source says the channels are closing. Also it seems their logos of the Dolce Sport 1 and Dolce Sport 2 channels seem to be mocked, when I challenged the DS2 logos, they uploaded new images, all though I knew the logo was wrong from finding a PDF from the parent company. This is almost the same on the Dolce Sport 1 article, but images of the new logo (from their Facebook page) show the '1' split down the centre. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:05, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :Better logo needed tags added. The Arial 2 turned out to be from http://fotbal-romania-online.blogspot.co.uk/, so Catali added that logo in good faith. Nevadabell Will Nevadabell come back in 2 weeks' time? Logofanful 12:43, 4/1/2013 :He would've done had he not blanked the BlockNotice template. I've now protected that after rollbacking it to reverse the damage, and permabanned him for vandalising administrative pages. ::Did you know whose page was an administrator when Nevadabell vandalised? Logofanful 18:07, 18/1/2013 :::I said administrative, not administrator's. The page was Template:BlockNotice. Re:Yorkshire TV Oh that's not just any font, it's the new 'ITV Reem' font, now being used on some of its websitehttp://www.itv.com/corporate/http://www.itv.com/dancingonice/, and not the 2006 ITV font (which User:Eriko tamura is wrongly uploading). With this rebrand the on-screen CTV logo: , and off-screen corporate logo: , will no doubt be replace with the new logo, with (in Channel and Wales' case) the region name left aligned in the new font, like the YTV version. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 02:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Scottish Power It's some sort of bug that Wikia has, I've sometimes had images blurry, when in fact they are high quality. Bypassing your cache fixes this. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) On the Copyright policy... It says that uploading logos from the public domain is prohibited, yet it says otherwise when I click on the Copyrights link. Can you clear up any confusion I may have about this? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:45, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yikes, it wasn't supposed to say that, I removed the bit about public domain images from the policy page. That had been there since before I became an admin here. Thanks! Candidates for deletion I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Candidates for Deletion has hundreds of items. If someone with admin powers could start deleting these old items, it would be great as many of them are clogging up auto suggest. Thanks - http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 22:06, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Moving Railway Franchise pages If you feel the need to move a Railway Franchise page, please ask me first. This is due to all the franchise pages being linked to each other and thus many links will break if the page is moved. Please see the categories 'United Kingdom Railway Franchises' and 'Defunct United Kingdom Railway Franchises' for more information. SouthernDesign (talk) 09:14, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Of course. Please remember that the page titles refer to the name of the railway franchise, not the franchise holder. SouthernDesign (talk) 10:25, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Question. Not all images with copyright can be upload? Pablodiego15 (talk) 06:53, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! --Miladink (talk) 18:47, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and No offense but I was doing this for a game show wiki page that's all(Gameshowsrule (talk) 07:16, February 2, 2013 (UTC)) Requested move ITV Granada (UK) should be moved to ITV Granada and ITV Granada (international) to ITV Choice. Also ITV Granada (Delete) should be deleted. Dell9300 (talk) 17:55, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kudos. From DixonBaxi via The Branding Source. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 17:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just to say Digifiend, I really value your important contribution on this wiki. However, I am also feeling you are starting to be quite aggressive, negative and not very complimentary when you say things on other users talk pages. For example, Southern Design and Bouheniser. Caould you soften your tone a little bit please although I still think you are one of the main reasons that this wiki stays very well maintained as Alxeedo has just wrongly deserted his wiki with no explination. Thank you very much and have a good weekend,MrLogos (talk) 18:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Re: Dashes and hyphens I appreciate that, however the longer dashes are the correct punctuation for this purpose and the problem I have with User:LogoPlus is not that they are using hyphens but the fact they keep changing dashes I have used to hyphens, which is not acceptable. Furthermore, the correct dash can be easily inserted from the "more" dropdown on the taskbar above editing, so there's no excuse for it really! —Dell9300 (talk) 16:35, February 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry. I'm apologizing for changes in the wiki articles. As if vandalizing, I'll be aware if someone is vandalizing. (LogoPlus (talk) 01:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) Anti aliasing Instead of complaning, why don't you anti aliase other people's images yourself??MrLogos (talk) 16:52, February 24, 2013 (UTC) :Because I don't have the software (I only have Paint and GIMP, nothing that supports vector graphics). The Butlin's image was already on a white background, so the best way to make a better image is by making an SVG - which happens to be site policy. "Make sure the logo is of high quality. Low quality images should generally only be used when a high quality logo isn't available. SVG and PNG are the preferred filetypes." Any image not anti-aliased is not what I'd call high quality, hence my revert. Better to have a background than jagged edges. Don't be pedantic I know Alxeedo has not been here for a year, just under but I am sure you can imagine the point I was making - that is has been a long absence with no explination. Also, linking the Football Shirt Sponsor logos to there original articles seems confusing and needless as the article is about the football club and many of the sponsors are too obscure to warrent a Logopedia page anyway.MrLogos (talk) 19:59, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Augi's sockpuppetry Please, block the user AugiBos, the sockpuppetry dont stop! I Wanna Become an Admin Hi Im Deangelomywayentfans this year 2013 i'll become an admin to fight against vandals and delete fake logos Help! Vandalism from . -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:53, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Comeuppance Guess you got your comeuppance! Nevadabell 18:00, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Nevadabell and blocking Hi, Sorry I blocked you but I was threatened my Nevadabell several times. He/she told me that if I did not block you for ever (I only did for 1 day), she would disable my account and any future accounts and stop me viewing Logopedia for life. I was not aware that she had the power to do this or even was an administrator on the wiki but I was being sworn at constantly by him/her. Sorry for the inconvenience caused to you. Keep editing!!MrLogos (talk) 18:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Casualty Inaccuracies I do not believe that the Casualty logo I produced is inaccurate. It is based upon a copy of this image, which I took directly from the Casualty website last year. Also, if you notice from the gallery of Casualty titles over the years, spacing between characters on ALL iterations of the Casualty logo has varied between iterations of the titles. Eladkse (talk) 16:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bureaucracy Hi, it's Alxeedo. I replied to MrLogos's post on my talk page, and thank you for defending me, however he is right, I have not shown any commitment to Logopedia in several months. I know that I will not be active thoroughly in the coming months, so I thought I would give bureaucracy to someone so that they can promote users and handle user rights. Also, User:Tmanokc is the only other active bureaucrat. From looking at your contributions and logs, I thought that you would be a great bureaucrat. Before I give you those rights, I wanted to make sure you were okay with that. Since I have been inactive for many months, I am having trouble deciding who else should be promoted. You can promote some of the other admins to bureaucrat if you feel they deserve it, once you are a bureaucrat. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day. Alxeedo TALK 02:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Whoops, thought I replied earlier, yet I guess not. Well, I granted you the rights so you are now a bureaucrat. If you have any concerns, feel free to contact me. Have a good day. Alxeedo TALK 23:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Main page Any chance you can put back on the main page, Izzyfan accidental removed it with the April Fools joke. So I put it on the slider to fix the positioning. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 23:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Oddly, when I reverted it (the April Fool was posted at about 9pm UK time, which is far too late, if it had been posted last night I would left it alone until now, but it was still afternoon - about 2pm - even in America, and a prank after noon means the prankster is the fool) that's when it broke for me. Oddly, removing it again actually fixed the layout. And I'm seeing it the same in both IE and Chrome. I assumed Wikia had broken something. Would you like me to post a screenshot? ::Ah, figured it out. Turns out your extra left column code on the slider caused it to break when I did the reversion. Fixed now. Country flags notice Will the users allow to put country flags in the Logopedia? Logofanful 12:39, April 15, 2013 :How do you mean? As disambiguation icons? Or as actual logos for countries? Re: Impersonation? I think it was Augi again... At any rate, phony Snelfu2 account has been blocked indefinitely. Thanks. Snelfu (talk) 17:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hi I'm a new user. FruityPebblesExtreme (talk) 04:44, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Emane78 Hello. I would like to report a vandal: Emane78. This user started vandalizing the page ROBLOX. I fixed that page many times, but the user won't stop vandalizing it by adding useless fluff. Please, do something. -- 19:20, May 8, 2013 (UTC) :Temporary full protection applied for the next two weeks due to edit warring. Complaint Hello, Wikia has recieved a complaint about the page http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Metromedia. I just wanted to make you aware that we have been contacted by a purported representative of the company and they object to the content of the page. Specifically, they seem to object to the use of the word "defunct". Please let me know if I can be of further assistance. Thanks, --semanticdrifter (help forum | blog) 01:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Wikipedia says that the company ceased to exist on July 10, 1997. Defunct is exactly what they are. ::Actually, Digi, they still exist as a private holding company. I made note to cite their status, based on the information obtained from Businessweek and Answers.com. Therefore, they are very much active. Snelfu (talk) 20:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Mil Tendo Is he a sockpuppeteer or a sock puppet? That's... (talk) 07:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :They're the same thing. Dontryl.alexander is not listening to you Dontryl.alexander is not following you about not using thumbnails on articles, can you block him? Spike + Rarity (talk) 17:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Worse, he changed existing images at Fox from the correct format into thumbs. He's now blocked for one year. Block this user This user Terrificante41 had vandalism the page Fox, can you block him? Spike + Rarity (talk) 21:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Spike+ Rarity, Not for being a meanie, but there is Logopedia:User Reports: there you can report that user under the "Current reports" section. 21:24, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, please use User Reports for this, not my own talk page. In any case, I gave Terrificante41 a one week block for a first offence. :::Can I add the block notice? Spike + Rarity (talk) 22:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::I didn't see much point, as it's only a one week block. Anybody who's banned can see the details on the contribs page. :::::If you are online, can you check Logopedia:User Reports? Spike + Rarity (talk • • MLP • A12345 • DOAWK • Disney • Logopedia) 19:28, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You should probably fix this page because Rdg vitorino was renamed. Spike + Rarity (talk • • MLP • A12345 • DOAWK • Disney • Logopedia) 12:23, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::You know, I have suspicions here. He's been replacing SVGs and PNGs with JPGs. That's a policy violation. By an administrator. I wonder if his account was hacked, would explain the random username. UPDATE: Please check Logopedia:User Reports because it's very full. ''Your faithful robot, Spike + Rarity'' (talk • ) Augi2000 is back. I thought Augi was over and done with on this site, but he just so happens to be back. His new name is MirzaSVG, and I have noticed that he is still uploading inferior SVG files, one of which consists of a stretched version of the HSBC logo. I can't believe that he is still doing this and I want to know what you think about it. Ben Johnson 15:31, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :In regards to the recent User Report, I would like to call your attention to the recent edit log on the Nintendo page. Notice anything familiar? Snelfu (talk) 16:55, May 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I was about to say that I'll block him if you can prove that it's him, on the grounds of block evasion. And that HSBC image isn't stretched, look at the page. In fact, I checked, and it's identical to the one at Wikipedia's HSBC page. That particular edit was constructive as policy is that SVGs are preferred, and he replaced a PNG with one. And I see no replaced images on the Nintendo page. But Emirates is a valid example, I just reverted a logo where the new image was neither transparent nor anti-aliased. :::Look at Augi2000's user page. One of the sockpuppets listed is Mirza Nman. There is a name similarity between Mirza Nman and MirzaSVG. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 22:36, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Recent page protection Thanks for stopping the edit war over Cartoon Network HD, but you didn't protect the page from being edited by sysops, beurocrats or administrators, though. Can you replace "Beginning the week of May 6, 2013, Cartoon Network removed the HD symbol from its screen-bug." With "Cartoon Network began producing its standard-definition programs in letterbox format on May 6, 2013; therefore, the HD branding was phased out and high- and standard-definition viewers now both see the same picture.", please? I don't want what I said removed again. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 7:54, 25 May, 2013 (UTC) Piotrek.woznica I wonder if you could take a look and Piotrek.woznica uploads, a lot of them seem to be mocked up and rather poor at that. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 12:00, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The evidence Please look at this so that the question you said "Where?" on this is the answer your seeking for. Spike + Rarity (talk) 15:38, May 26, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, although your link actually showed no differences (you must've not noticed the revert). Yep, definite vandalism and he's been blocked for that reason before. ::Excuse me, but check out this revision when he created the page Linksys. Spike + Rarity (talk) 21:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: IP Blocks Couldn't IP-block Cinner because you don't know his/her (or even it?!) IP? Don't worry, I just contacted Staff. Let's see what Staff's say. -- 12:16, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Blocking registration Please, you introduce of script fo blocking registration with "Cinner". --Pepek94 (talk) 07:23, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :See above. Until I can find out their IP address, I can't block that spammer from creating more accounts. Admin request what can I do to become an administer?RegularNerd77 (talk) 15:57, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: ThinkPoint It's not spam, I'm actually uploading logos of the malware that was obviously made by hackers. We've been viewing viruses lately and they weren't cool so people have been making articles about them including in wikipedia like this article. Also, this can't be. The hackers used the symbols and copyright on the title to form a logo on the rogue malware in a legitimate disguise and look.MuppeTickeler (talk) 21:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Were pretty sure the software and it's malware were in such copyright infringement because those are the fake Microsoft Security Essentials programs that were designed by hackers, but the fake antiviruses were not microsoft. The unknown win32/trojan and it's interface is real except for the installation to ThinkPoint and all malicious fake antiviruses pretending to be Microsoft by making an identical design and logos to trick people into buying the program with it's non-existent threats. Therefore, the logos are fake, but they don't actually come from Microsoft like that. I'm also interested in logos too, but those are illustrations to them to show the virus ones that doesn't have downloads to them.--MuppeTickeler (talk) 00:47, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Admin request from LDE Excuse me, Digifiend. I would like to request to be an admin in this wiki, if that's okay with you, please. Thank you. ~~LDEJRuff~~ 16:17, 15 June, 2013 (UTC) :Requests for adminship can be made at the Requests for adminship page, only a bureaucrat can grant adminship. However I will suggest that you make more contributions. -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 23:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Reports Recently attracted several reports of banning. --Pepek94 (talk) 11:43, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, you mean User Reports? JUst caught up on that. Ever heard of a Hand-Drawn logo? It's called a hand-drawn logo. Not every company has a million dollar profesional logo. What makes you think that logos that aren't perfect are fake. Also, to restore a page then delete it is a jerk move. Hey! Look everybody, it's a hand-drawn logo! "FAAAKKKEEE" (delete) Intel It seems that had moved Intel to Integrated Electronics back in May, alas he did thus twice and thus an admin is needed for it to be moved back. -- [[User:AxG|[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 12:53, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know, page moved back and move protected. Image code Sorry about using the Gallery code It's the only way I use to upload the logos but I'll try to do it your way next time also speaking of the logos I apologize if those Game Show Logo uploads were a little too much for you to handle.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 02:09, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Silly question, but how do you do the brackets File thing?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 10:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Thank You!(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 17:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) I'm really trying to do the best that I can and I did really try to do it your way and I even clicked on the "photo" button instead of the gallery button and do the bracket and file thing. I'll admit I have missed some of them because some of the file names were too long but don't get me wrong i would do the file thing and i tried to do the C in center sometimes capital, other times lowercase and it just still came out sloppy for the pic to be on the left side of the screen instead of the center. once again I deeply apologize for my mistakes.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 19:58, June 29, 2013 (UTC)) Honest to god, I'm really trying to follow these instructions but I just have a hard time but I'm not going to give up that easily mind you. and sorry about the "xxx" thing again I was trying to follow the rules.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 15:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC)) Where do you put the code in?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 14:28, July 1, 2013 (UTC)) Once again, thank you for your help, I was trying to ask you where to put the code but I didn't get an answer back at all.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 00:18, July 8, 2013 (UTC)) :Did you mean my response? If so, the code should be put under a section. An example is below: : 1988 :If you STILL don't understand, all I could do is to show a real example: the example. Make sure you do that in source mode. To get to source mode, you have to click on the source tab on the upper right hand corner of the editor. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 01:33, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Forgot one thing, the code should be . Replace imagewidth with either 300px or 250px. If you're not sure, try 300px and click on the preview button (left of the publish button). If it's too big, try 250px.--Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 17:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, DIgifiend! I'm TLM and i want to be administrator(like Sneflu). Hello! Please I want to be administrator and i can block other users, report users, and deleting pages. I created a Philippine Television Wiki page(this is my own):http://pinoyarktv.wikia.com/wiki/ But i need more edits. :) - TLM | Talk | | Check out at PinoyArk! 12:34, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :All the requests for adminship go here. -- 12:40, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::My user account has 2,350+ fast edits and I'll go to the second request and nominate a admin. Because I need. :) tlmwhat? 11-17-2013 - 13:59 :::Then nominate yourself, and stop constantly changing your count, plus it would have been more noticeable to have put a new comment at the bottom of the talk page. -- '''[[ axg ✉' ]]' 23:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Files Please delete the Televisão Independente logos that i upload just now. I thought the files still not available. —Preceding unsigned comment added by AlfinIzraq2000 (talk • ) 03:53, July 8, 2013 Protection of article 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment I would ask for protection of article 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment because non stop edited & vandalized by Augi. This article will be edited only by administrators. --Pepek94 (talk) 09:41, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :This is really starting to do my head in, we are encouraged to upload SVG images, but when someone does (even though the user is a vandal) it gets reverted, now I have inspected the image and can find nothing wrong with it, so someone tell me why the image is no good, and not because it was a vandal upload? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 18:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I see the SVG was put back in place of the JPG, and I have no intention of reverting it. Snelfu must've reverted all of that user's edits without checking them. :::One more thing, Augi unfortunately attacking and trying to always be admin, will get banned for life from creating accounts. The problem is the variability of the IP address of Augi. --Pepek94 (talk) 07:30, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::You're right. Sockpuppetry always results in infinite blocks. Trouble is, it's too easy to just re-register. How do they do it, surely Wikia will only allow one account per email address? If not, they should. As for the IP, when we block someone, the IP address is always only blocked for one day, and we can't extend it because we aren't told what the IP is. How do you know it's variable then? OOPS! It's already available... (again...) Please delete of season 1 File of Catch 21. I upload again because it also logo of this... AlfinIzraq2000 (talk) 03:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad you let me know, because you overwrote a logo for Catch 21. Please be more careful and never overwrite logos that are in use unless you're replacing it with a better version of the same logo. ::I fixed the issue by uploading the 1992 logo of RTB as a separate file. And, as you expect, I didn't overwrite the old logo of Catch 21. -- 14:26, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Worldvision Enterprises must be protected Due to Augi which non stop adding pictures & doesn't understand the rules, also abusing multiple accounts. How old is he? --Pepek94 (talk) 17:52, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The page is put on temporary protection until further notice. Thank you. Snelfu (talk) 19:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Adminship for Toyandthething Change user rights for user account Toyandthething from (none) to admin via Logopedia:Requests for adminship. ATG Speech (talk) 22:27, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely no chance in Hell. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block?page=User%3AToyandthething Rollback request Could you please check my rollback request? --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 05:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) User Reports will be unavalaible for new registered Because Augi non-stop abusing multiple accounts. I'm in favor the introduction of pay registration. Therefore, you considering. --Pepek94 (talk) 16:09, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Technically impossible. An account on any Wikia is a valid account here. We need an IP range block, I guess. Rename page I've decided to rename the page United Cinemas International to UCI Cinemas, but it won't be allowed. One of the reasons might be that there is already a page named UCI Cinemas, which there was, but I think that since got deleted. Can you try and rename it, please? Boushenheiser (talk) 18:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :It wasn't deleted, if it was you'd have been able to move it yourself. It was a redirect, but the full name certainly no longer applies since it effectively merged with Odeon. Page moved. ::Thank you. Boushenheiser (talk) 22:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Admin request for Deangelomywayentfans i need to become an admin to blocked users User:Deangelomywayentfans - 12:15PM :Apply at Logopedia:Requests for adminship. Delete PROD templates Delete Template:Proposed deletion, Template:Proposed deletion/doc, Template:Proposed deletion notify and Template:Proposed deletion/dated with the reason "not needed". MAISYSPLAYHOUSE101 13:48, July 28, 2013 (UTC) :Why? Telling your password What is your password? Toyandthething 13:21, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :How dare you! Telling someone else a password is a security risk. Take a week to cool down. Augi is gone. Alex Perrine prowls on Logopedia. Do you something with Alex Perrine, because non stop abusing multiple accounts. I will consist report on VSTF. PS - I reported on VSTF here. --Pepek94 (talk) 13:55, July 30, 2013 (UTC) New wiki I have a new wiki called LogoLine. Do you want to become an admin here? Check it out on logohistory.wikia.com. Tariqmudallal (talk) 02:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Notice Templates I made Digifriend, I have made new templates fro noticing that they were blocked and their warning for vandalizing this wiki. The templates all go on the users' talk page. Here they are: ---- For noticing vandalism and other bad stuff they are noticed these: In the Uw4im template, before putting the close template brackets, you put "|" and the thing that the user has been doing. Thank you, Digifriend! I appreciate your help & everything else. Tariqmudallal (talk) 06:44, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, but most of those templates duplicate the purpose of an existing one: Template:BlockNotice Fake Google Logo Mcfaddenskyler uploaded a fake Google logo. Can you make the 1 week ban for him? Tariqmudallal (talk) 14:17, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Add this to the user reports page. --> |''' 19:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism on Motion Picture Association Of America Craigmills815 vandalized the page named Motion Picture Association Of America. Can you revert good faith edits and block him? Thank You! Tariqmudallal (talk) 14:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :The edits were reverted by AxG just before I had chance to do the rollback. I see no need for a block, the images were on topic, they were just unneeded due to duplication. Paramount Pictures Digifriend, can I upload the 2011 print Paramount Pictures logo lacking "100 years"? Thank You! Tariqmudallal (talk) 15:45, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Check out '''LogoLine Digifiend, I started a new wiki called LogoLine. When you go there, I'll grant you as an admin and so much more!!! And BTW, I found you on Wikipedia. Please respond back to me and also include the wikis you are on. And BTW, I'm your friend!!! Thank You! Tariqmudallal (talk) 16:57, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Delete all pages created by user:Toyandthething Delete all page created by Toyandthething (with the reason (Page created by a banned user)) and recreate them yourself. Then he went into the bear (talk) 17:54, August 13, 2013 (UTC) :There's no reason to delete the pages unless the subject is not notable. If the images aren't up to standard, they'll be replaced. Admin Hello DigiFiend How Can I Become An Admin -Pepsi9072 :Pepsi, please sign your posts with ~~~~, instead of -Pepsi9072. To become an admin, you have to go to Logopedia:Requests for adminship. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 06:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. You're right, Pepsi, please do what Bloonstdfan360 just said. Are you OK? Hey, what's going on here? is everything ok?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 11:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC)) :Yeah fine. Is this about this page being blanked yesterday? Didn't mean to bother you, I was just concerned that's all.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 05:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC)) Just one thing... Digifiend, from now on, can we allow most blocked users to edit their own talk page, they should not if it was a long-term vandalism, impersonating, abusing multiple users, block evasion/sockpupperty, inappropriate usage of talk page while blocked, or if anyone is hosting a Tor Exit Mode? If you say "yes", I'll add the unblock template. If you add a block notice, make sure it looks like this on a user/IP talk page like this: Blocked Always remember to substitute this template on a user or IP talk page. Always add the "|sig=yes" parameter so it can add your name and date. Also remember to add the "|anon=yes" if (and only if) it's an anonymous user. You can find them anonymous is the username is "A Wikia Contributor". Add the "|time=" template if you set a specific time for a blocked user. Use the "|for=" parameter if you want to change the word "for" with another word if you want the reason to make more sense. Those that are not allowed to edit their talk page need to add the "|notalk=yes" parameter. Always use the "|reason=" parameter to add what the user/IP did wrong. Use the "|for=" parameter to change the word from "for" to something different to make more sense. Use the "|indef=yes" parameter if its an indefinite block. And can we start the Arbitration Committee as well as the Unblock Ticket Request System? The Unblock Ticket Request System page redirects to the page to submit an e-mail to all the admins who have an e-mail address. If a user cannot edit there own talk page while blocked indefinitely, the must contact the Community Central at community@wikia.com to file an unblock request. Can I also change the look on the MediaWiki:Blockedtext and the MediaWiki:Ipbreason-dropdown? BTW, I'm your friend!!!! Thank You!!! Tariqmudallal (talk) 15:16, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Evidence on File:DisneyCarpet2007.png Well, you told me that I've asked that multiple time and nobody answered. Once again, can you tell me what person is in the 2007 Disney Channel Red Carpet ident? Thank You! '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 03:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :You know you ''could search around YouTube for your answer. Just a suggestion, Tariq. Snelfu (talk) 05:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, the reason I didn't answer, is that I didn't know what the answer was. These talk pages of ours are for discussing wiki business, not asking daft questions like that anyway. ::Unfortunately, I can't find that video, Snelfu. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 22:35, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Request to rename file Look at the bottom of User talk:SouthernDesign. There is a request from a representative of a company to request the renaming of File:Silentnight Beds Classic logo.png. I wonder if you can fulfill the request. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 03:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Company extensions Just thought I'd put it past you, but what do you think of company extensions such as 'Ltd.', 'Inc.', 'S.A.', 'plc', etc; being used on template headings despite the common name of the company and logos not using these extensions. Also what about long names that are more commonly initialised such as 'ARD' rather than 'Arbeitsgemeinschaft der öffentlich-rechtlichen Rundfunkanstalten der Bundesrepublik Deutschland'; as should the name be 'Télévision Française 1 S.A.' when the channel has not used it since 1987 since privatisation and the group is officially 'Groupe TF1' in French or 'TF1 Group' in English. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 15:14, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :We should probably use the name most commonly known by the public. So in that example, definitely TF1 and not Télévision Française 1. If an extension is actually used on the logo though, that's the official name, and they should also be used if it would disambiguate, such as, for example, with ITV plc, which is commonly known by the same name as the former ITV1 channel - ITV. Block me Can you go to Logopedia:Sockpuppet investigations/Toyandthething and block Maisysplayhouse101 via it, then ask a VSTF user to block the IP address used by Maisysplayhouse101 for a period of six months. MAISYSPLAYHOUSE101 22:17, September 3, 2013 (UTC) :No, don't block yourself because abuse is denial. Welove 09:42, 9/4/2013 Admins I wish to apologize for my lack of 'admin' activity but I am and have never been interested in the responsibilities that come with being one. I like adding logos to improve the website but really do not want to have to block people or move pages etc. I am happy for my responsibilities to be passed onto somebody else if you deem this to be for the best for the wesbite as I am sure there are users who will be much more focused and dedicated than me.MrLogos (talk) 17:07, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Logopedia's acquisition My company that owns LogoLine (logohistory.wikia.com), '''The LogoLine Group' has made the acquisition of this wiki and on the main page of LogoLine, this wiki is listed on the Sister Projects list. I'm gonna make the copyright template for The LogoLine Group. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 18:05, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Tariqmudallal Tariqmudallal is going to intend useful contibutions User_talk:Lamonttroop Lloyds Bank Well the text was the easiest to find it being called Dominus, but then the horse itself was hard, it's not perfect, it could do with more refinement. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 20:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : The version used online now matches the branch branding, see https://www.introducinglloydsbank.com/. SouthernDesign (talk) 07:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Question I founded a wiki based on something original that I created. It has a logo, but is not an official company. If I were to create a page would it be fine or would that be against the rules because it is not legally a company? ,'2years' -too- [[User_Blog:2years-too-young|'young']] 22:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Rollback request I requested for rollback to fight vandalism and spam edits by vandal's user. I intended useful to me and can I give a rollbacker? Welove ✉ '(the founder of pinoyark / tvlistpedia)' 11:49, 10-25-2013 I caught two users who look like they need a ban. http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dynekeryl (Appears to be a sockpuppet of Manuel Ascencio Ramirez) http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Manuel_Ascencio_Ramirez They put very inaccurate dates on the Viacom International page. DrewPicklesBarneyBunch (talk) 23:21, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hampshire CCC logo Well done on noticing that I'd accidentally cut the bottom of Hampshire CCC's wordmark! I meant to thank you in the edit summary but somehow wrote "good shot" instead of "good spot" and then accidentally pressed Enter instead of Backspace. Still, thanks! Malpass (talk) 21:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Unblock feature on Logopedia Hello, Digifiend! If administrator you will be blocked for violating the policy and breaking the rules on Logopedia, you will be enable your own talk page by unblocking request. I added Unblock template and also Guide to appealing blocks page. Can also add text "If wish you want to unblock, please read the guide to appealing blocks first before copy the template code: ." to Template:BlockNotice. Thank you! TheLogoMasterTalk 13:17, 11-4-2013 Logo Try downloading File:Wiki-wordmark.png, and then on the Theme Designer, click on Wordmark, and then under Graphic wordmark upload that file. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 22:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) :Just did so, and even though the one I uploaded is definitely the correct one, http://images.wikia.com/logopedia/images/archive/8/89/20131107221647%21Wiki-wordmark.png the new year one is displaying instead. At least it's not the plain text now. ::Yep had the new year one displayed, but did a Ctrl + F5, and it's back to normal. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 22:22, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Digifiend, How do i become an administrator? 'Pepsi9072 (talk) 22:33, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072''' :You need more 3000 edits and needs reverting vandalism. TheLogoMasterTalk 23:56, 11-7-2013 LogoLine Can you create a LogoLine page? TheLogoMasterTalk 01:51, 11-8-2013 Request Hey James, Could you delete the 2 photos of the 20th Century Fox logos that are not on the Others page. Because apparently whenever i upload a newer version of the photo there is a glitch on it, So if you can go to my contributions and click uploads and delete The Wolverine logo with out the () and the Percy Jackson one with out : Pepsi9072 (talk) 21:47, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :Deleted the Percy Jackson one. But the Wolverine one appears to be in use, did you mean the one that does have () in the filename? :No, it's the one without it. The one i am using is titled, The Wolverine 2013 Pepsi9072 (talk) 23:44, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 ::You said to delete the logo "with out the ()". The one you're using is the one without the (), you meant that I should delete the one WITH the (). Good job I checked. ::Whoops!, My mistake sorry i meant with the brackets not without it, My bad. I will check carefully next time if i ask to delete a photo. Pepsi9072 (talk) 03:57, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 New Logopedia Logo Can I have a new logo for expected in December or January? Here is my Submission. :D tlmwhat? 11-14-2013 - 04:04 :Timwhat? That logo has to go on the Logo Explorations page of this wiki, And please sign your posts properly with the four tildes, or by clicking the signature button. Pepsi9072 (talk) 23:02, November 14, 2013 (UTC)pepsi9072 ::You misread that, Pepsi. His name is Thelogomaster. Tlm, not Tim. And I doubt he typed out all that code, it's probably a customised signature. Anyway, you're right, you don't ask me personally about changing the logo, post it on Logopedia Logo Explorations. Seeking Rights Hello. My name is William and I've recently discovered this wiki. I find it rather interesting and would like to help out. Any chance you you expand my user rights, possibly to sysop/administrator? William (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Lord of Ultima Wiki 00:17, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :You only signed up to this wiki yesterday, so no, sorry. Vandalism Hey Digifiend, A user by the name of Oramirezb vandalized the Radio.com page and replaced the current logo with a Google doodle, I tryed as usual reverting it on the photo page itself, But it when i was reverting it, It came up as the Google doodle on the Radio.com page , So i had to delete that photo and upload a new version. Could you delete the photo named Unamed.Png? Pepsi9072 (talk) 20:48, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :It would help if you got the name right, it was Unnamed.png. Anyway, deleted, and protected, as a file shouldn't have had that filename in the first place. I believe the overwrite was accidental. :Usually whenever i upload photo's i always name mine before i upload them, So that way i do not get anyone confused, I do not know why the file was named Unnamed in the first place, But Yes the overwrite was an accident since sometimes it will not come through properly, But besides that, Thanks. Pepsi9072 (talk) 21:53, November 26, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 Semi-Protection Well, The Vandalism train is still going as MaxiLuciA decide's to vandalize the Nickelodeon/Other IDs page and replace the silver ball logo with the Youtube iOS icon from 2013. As usual i tryed reverting and of course you know what happend, I had to upload a new version. File name is Download.JPG as it can be seen on my upload's page of the contributions tab. The name may not be correct but these vandalism's are getting repetitve. And can you make the Nickelodeon/Others IDs page Semi-Protected so that way only registered users can edit it? Pepsi9072 (talk) 19:18, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 Undeletion reqest deleted User talk:Julieroe42 as "not needed". User talk pages are not usually deleted, so could please you undelete that page? --'Bloonstdfan360' (talk • ) 21:40, November 30, 2013 (UTC) }} VisualEditor on LP Can you enable VisualEditor to editing on your pages? tlmxmas 12-9-2013 - 21:03 :OK. It's up to each individual editor to activate it in Preferences. Rdg vitorino's(now Nq5z0F9Y) inactivity Rdg vitorino last edited on January 1, 2013 and he will become long inactive. Can you removed the Rdg vitorino's admin rights? tlmxmas 12-17-2013 - 09:18 TLM's request Can I become a admin? I've been wiki for 6 months ago and I made more contributions. Go to Logopedia:Requests for adminship. tlmxmas 12-20-2013 - 02:06 :I've put a comment in under Support. It'll need approval from at least one more admin without any Oppose votes though. ::I hope you discovered and promoting me rights. tlmxmas 12-20-2013 - 13:11 ITV 4 Query Hey, Digifiend, I'm new to this wiki, and I find it really quite interesting. I was wondering why you removed my new post on ITV4, it was an unused logo and I thought it had a place there. Mrdoctorwhomad1 (talk) 22:08, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Prove it's real then. The citation was a 404 page not found. ::I'm not sure I follow? Mrdoctorwhomad1 (talk) 22:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :::There was a link to ITV Media Centre after the logo. Said link was dead. 404 Error, Page Not Found. As such, I was unable to verify that the logo was genuine. If you're going to post something which cannot be gleaned from obvious sources such as the official website, then you need to provide a citation, a source. :::Ah, OK. Thanks for telling me. :::Mrdoctorwhomad1 (talk) 18:36, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Izzyfan protecting Chuck E. Cheese's Last year, He fully-protected the Chuck E. Cheese's without any reason. I cannot edit it. So can you unprotected now? tlmxmas 12-27-2013 - 01:19 :If you look at the edit history, the reason was plain to see. Two vandals, User:Mumsgirl99 and User:Parksprings1. However the incidents were long enough ago that I'm willing to remove the protection. Curious question Are we allowed to add logos from news music, production music, and jingle production companies on Logopedia? Just being curious, that's all. Bigvoice313 (talk) 23:45, December 29, 2013 (UTC) :Anything notable. We just don't want anything that's for, say, a personal website. Those sound like they would be. Some of them are probably bigger companies than a local radio station, for example.